The best hangover
by Faye Gwenever
Summary: A hangover is mostly the worst thing to deal with after a party, but this doesnt apply for everyone. Especially not when it comes to a little not so innocent witch and a charming crafty Vampire . Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**The best Hangover**

"What had gotten into Damon yesterday?" Matt sat down on the kitchen table right in front of Stefan grinning amused. "He almost happened to be a nice guy, at least for his circumstances." Stefan looked up eying Matt skeptically. "When you want to suggest that he spent most of the night drunk, then yes. A real sweetheart", Stefan said sarcastically. "Not to mention this stupid bet with Alaric." Matt nodded pitying. "Poor guy Alaric! He probably overestimated himself a little." Stefan absently scratched with his fingers over the table plat. "He was just foolish. Damon isn't really a measure", he replied sounding reproachful. "He should have known better." Matt grinned. „Oh he will when he wakes up. Trust me." Stefan sighed. „I'm having no doubts he will. But first he has to wake up."

Suddenly they heard a furious voice. "I couldn't care less about your stupid….." The words got lost when someone slammed a door with a loud bang. A few minutes later they heard the same door open again. Then angry footsteps on the stairs and in the next moment Meredith came rushing in. "Morning gentleman. Is anyone in the same condition like Alaric?" Both shook their heads. "Thank god. This is at least something", she sighed opening the fridge. Matt gave Stefan a wink:** Just wait! ****  
><strong>

"How is good old Alaric?" Meredith whirled around shooting him a furious glare. "What do you think genious? Not even Damon's damn ego could battle this hangover. Could you guys tell me why man sometimes act like their brains just slid into their pants?

Angrily she slammed the fridges door. "I wouldn't be so sure about the ego thing, right Stef?" Stefan gave him a tortured smile. "You have no idea", he muttered. Matt laughed. "Oh our fears come true!" Meredith just rolled her eyes.

From above they heard a loud rant and then someone cursing. Meredith leaned against the headboard with arms crossed and lips pressed tightly togehter a challenging look placed on her face. Minutes later Alaric appeared on the doorstep clinging on the doorframe insecure. "Now if that is not the hero of the evening", Matt shouted out ignoring Meredith's death glare. Alaric blinked a few times a hung-over facial expression set on his face. "Shut up", he mumbled doing his best to avoid Meredith's glares, while sitting down on a free chair next to Stefan.

Stefan patted him on the shoulder. "It will pass mate." Alaric moaned while pressing his fists against his forehead. Matt nodded as well. Meredith snorted. „Yeah we all knew you guys speak from experience. Some of us more then the others." She threw a look at Stefan. He raised his hands in defense.

„If it's so then there are not my experiences, but the ones from a special family member of mine we all know." Meredith expression turned gloomily, though with that statement a question less had been answered for her. "So what! Especially because of that you should have prevent him to start this stupid game, at least when Damon had beagan to get him under the table." Stefan looked at her as if she just had suggested him to go on a vacation on Hawaii. "Yeah certainly I would have been able to prevent my brother to stay back from a bet or perused him to do otherwise. That worked OH so well in the last 500 Years", he replied sarcastically.

Matt suddenly had an enormous interest in a small notch scratched in the kitchen table. Meredith pointed on Alaric. "As if he could ever be a challenge!" Stefano shrugged his shoulders. „He had been the one challenging Damon. We had nothing to do with this and we couldn't do anything to stop them."

"Right", Matt agreed eagerly. Meredith fixed her gaze on her fiancé.

Alaric hadn't paying attention to the conversation, but he wasn't able to keep a clear thought anyway. The only thing he knew was, that he must have done something really stupid.

"Is Bonnie already up?" Elena came into the kitchen her hair still wet from the shower. She stepped behind Stefan and kissed him slightly on the cheek before sitting down next to him and Alaric.

Meredith shook her head. "No we haven't seen her yet." Elena eyed the others one by one. "What's going on here?" Her gaze fell on Alaric. „ Oh please do not tell me he did it! " Stefan just nodded. Meredith looked at her accusingly. "You knew of all this?" Elena shrugged her shoulders. "I`d just noticed that Damon happened to be in Top form yesterday." Meredith glared. "Yeah… the proof sits right next to you." Alaric lifted up his head. "Any scientific knowledge's", Matt asked amused.

Alaric mumbled something in his beard. "This has something to do with vampirsim, i bet it does", he replied.

Stefano eyed him blankly. "Not hardly." Alaric turned to him. „Why not", he asked desperately. Stefano crossed his arms over his chest. "Apart from Damon's addiction to the extreme, which not only my father had driven into madness more times i could count, this was one of his many favorite employments. At least for a certain time. Believe me Alaric, compared to you my brother had looked much worse."

The others could hear something like pity in his voice. Stefan hadn't made fun of this. "Father called it slovenly life. He thought his elder son was nothing more than an "cialtrone", an Idiot. But Damon…He never cares about that or everything else father said. He seemed to have his own reasons, whatever they were. "Alaric was hurt in his pride and still refused to believe, but he left it at that.

"Anyway where is Damon?", Elena wondered looking around the small kitchen of the boarding house, as if she believed she`ll find him here somewhere. Maybe he`d been eavesdropping and was now secretly laughing up his sleeve. It may sound funny, but sometimes this man really seemed to forget that he was an over 500 and who knows old Vampire. Bt this only happened, when he lost a few of his many inhibitions, meaning when he was drunk or about to drive himself into madness. Or both. But neither Elena nor the others hadn't seen him yet. Either he wasn't up already or he went early for hunting.

Stefan sighed again. "If you had asked me that in the same situation 500 years ago, I would have lied and said "I have no idea" to my father and would have secretly known for myself, that he was probably busy sneaking out of the bedroom of some young Lady." Elena snorted indignantly. Matt leaned over to Stefan. „Speaking of this theme…. do you know, if…." Matt was interrupted from Meredith, who had just slammed the Orange juice on the table. One hand on her hip she glared at him warningly. Matt grinned at her. "What? You two started this discussion yesterday. I just try to get things straight."

Stefan smiled amused. He just read his thoughts. "You have to ask him yourself", he said. "Though there is nothing i couldn't imagine from my brother."

"That means you don't know for sure", Matt asked shooting a glance to the girls, who were busy pretending to do something else. Stefan made a helpless gesture. „It means that he never left out a risk and that the most of you would get hot ears, if I would start talking, but even I am not able to explain why in god's sake he named himself Casanova. The only prove I have is that his third middle name is Giacomo. So even I asked myself that question a few times, when I heard of him in Venice at that time, but I never tried to get to know the answer."

"I'm not sure if its rights to talk about Damon's escapades, when one of us just got a little taste of them", Elena said changing the subject. "Even a taste is mostly too much", Stefan mumbled earning an angry look from Elena. Meredith titled her head. "Yeah but I'm sure he wouldn't have mind hearing this warning from you, before all of this started." Stefan grimaced.

"All right it's enough now", Elena determined. "Damon is Damon and we are not as suicide as we may look like to change anything on that fact."

"What takes Bonnie so long?"

Stefan ran a hand through his hair looking slightly embarrassed. "I wouldn't be surpriseed, if you don't see anything of her today. Yesterday she seemed to have lost more than one inhibitions." Elena stared at him with her mouth wide open. "Bonnie?" She spoke out her friends name, as if she would try to learn a new language.

Matt spoke up too. „Yeah... the last time i saw her she was with Damon."

Elena's eyes widened. "With Damon? "

„That's not a good combination", Meredith agreed. „No not at all", Stefan pointed out. Elena punched him with her elbow. "You're not funny", she hissed. „ I have a strange feeling", Meredith said. Elena nodded unanimously. "We should check up on her." Both girls stood and left the kitchen together.

Stefan could tell Matt was about to say something but he cut him off in time. "Don't say anything!"


	2. Chapter 2

I overworked the second chapter a little. The third chapter will be up the next week. I have a lot of things to do at the moment. Hope you`ll like it.

* * *

><p>"I'm sure Bonnie will be a lot more surprised than we already are", Meredith said sounding a bit amused now. She and Elena went up the stairs to the first floor. The boarding house hadn't many rooms, but every one of them had got a room last night. Mrs. Flowers was away for a few days meeting some woman from her circle. Thank goodness for that! From what happened last night, especially the things they could actually remember after all, it was better not letting her know.<p>

Unlike Stefan and Damon, the others had just this one short life and would love to spend it without a powerful witch chasing after them for turning her house into a nuthouse and plundering her schnapps. Thanks for Damon. But Meredith wasn't actually surprised. After all they have had two vampires to join the game, though Stefan had been the one trying to slow Damon down. Without success just like the last 500 years.

If there is anyone in this world, who deserves pity, it's Stefan. Inwardly Meredith prayed that the vampire she was now thinking about hadn't caused any trouble again. If anything had happened to Bonnie she wouldn't hesitate sending him on some desert island somewhere in the Bermuda triangle without his precious ring, though she knew she probably wouldn't get rid of him that easily. However he would suffer, she promised to herself.

"Oh you`re damn right", Elena replied sounding worried. OMG! Why had everything turned out that crazy? Elena thought. She wasn't actually sure what clearly happened last night, but she had this feeling. This wasn't supposed to be over yet. She just hope that the one, which name she didn't even dare thinking about, hadn't got his teeth into something or "please No" someone he shouldn't have. But unfortunately the feeling was stronger than her smal hope. Elena shooked her head. They just have to find her other best friend best known as Mrs. Chaos before she got even more involved with Mr. Catastrophe. But from what the feeling told her, a disaster had already been born.

Oh, she just wasn't the type for these kind of parties, especially when a far too good humored vampire was part of it. Ohh…she wished him the worst hangover of all. Otherwise she would find another way to pay him back. After all he had been the one deciding the party was far too boring. He had been the one claiming Mrs. Flowers schnapps. So one thing led to the other. The stupid vampire had them all drunk by the next hour. Damn it!

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"Stop annoying Stefan Alaric he isn't one of your scientific studies", Meredith scolded him as they walked away from the cinema. Alaric's eyes widened. "No no of course no! I was just asking him a few questions. I mean come on. How many vampires could I ask without ending dead?" Stefan winked at Meredith. "It's Ok Mer, as long as he doesn't get the idea of shooting these questions on Damon." Alaric looked as if he was thinking. Stefan gave him a warning glance. "Dare it and I will not come to your rescue mate. I have better things to do, staying alive for example."

Alaric looked a little disappointed, but than he replied: "Do you think I'm that stupid? I haven't worked on my study's my entire live to end up dead before I got the change to publish them. Beside I don't think he would kill me on the spot because of a few questions." Stefan raised an eyebrow. "Wanna try?" Alaric ignored him and just kept talking. "I'm currently occupying with the question how Vampires managed to keep their true identity hidden even after hundreds of years. I mean look at you. How much did you see from the world without getting caught?"

For a moment Stefan seemed lost in thoughts. "Yeah, but there's always a prize you have to pay and I'm not talking about walking around people with the burden of keeping so much secrets." His eyes turned sad. "You have to be always on the run. You can't stay in some place for long, because apparently they will know that you are not aging yet not eating. It had been pretty much a live of loneliness." Alaric eyed him as if he were studying him. "Yeah I think so, but what about your brother? I dare to say he still enjoy being the eternal stud."

Stefan raised an eyebrow. "I will not answering questions about my brother's private escapades or the way he used to call living through eternity. You are far not ready for that believe me and besides as I said before I really enjoy being a living yet dead person. Especially with my beautiful girlfriend by my side", he said while grabbing Elena's hand. She smiled at him. "Right, so Alaric, please do us a favor and stay away from Damon."

Suddenly Bonnie waved her hand calling out loud. "Matt over here." The others fallowed her gaze. Matt was coming across the street towards them. He looked as if he just came from training. "Hey guys, what's up?" Bonnie smiled at him. "Nothing at all. We just watched a movie. How was football training? I heard the new coach is treating you pretty hard." Matt ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, you could say that, but one more year and I will play football at college. I think for such a stipendium I'm ready to take the hard treatment."

"That's great mate", Stefan said. Matt smiled. "Thanks but you know it is a real shame that you're not back with me in team. We could have beaten them all", he said punching Stefan's shoulder. Stefan grinned remembering the time.

So", he asked Matt. "What planes do you have for tonight? The night is still young." The others laughed. "Bonnie clapped her hands. "What about celebrating at the boarding house. Matt you are going to get a stipendium that has to be celebrated and Stefan, you said Mrs. Flowers is away for a few days." Stefan and Elena exchanged a glance. Elena just smiled and turned to Matt. "Bonnie is right. Come with us."

Matt was about to answer, when they heard the yelping sound of an engine and then a car pulled up on the sidewalk with screeching brakes. "What the hell!" Matt shouted gazing mouth open towards the car. One of the dark toned windows pulled dawn. They saw shining black hair just like the expensive Ferrari, which had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. "Seriously?", Matt asked glaring at the driver, who flashed them all a dashing smile.

Bonnie let out a sign. "Damon", she greeted him. "Brother", Stefan said as if he had known it. "Hey Damon." Alaric took a step forward. Meredith punched him in the rips. "Don't dare it", she hissed. Alaric gulped and closed his mouth. Damon narrowed his eyes.

"Hmm Damon", Elena began carefully. "Dont you think this is a little conspicious?" She looked around catching the surprised gazes from the people on the sidewalk. "Why?", Damon ask daring her with his eyes. Elena shook her head. "Don't worry."

"We are heading to the boarding house. You wanna come?", Stefan ask leaning forward. Damon grinned at him. The relationship between the brothers had finally changed for good and after 500 years you could say that with a sigh. They deserved it.

Damon threw a glance at him, as if he was telling him mentally, that he could have saved his breath.

But instead he asked: "Is there something to celebrate?" He leaned back completely unconcerned of the gazes of the people. "Matt got a stipendium", Bonnie answered excited. Damon flashed a grin at her. "Really Redbird?" His eyes bored into Matts. He sighted. "Mutt…College will have you on your back, before you even realize what's happening to you." Matt just snorted. He didn't mind his stupid nickname, mostly because he just hadn't one more nerve left to discuss with the Vampire.

Stefan let out a loud laugh. "Sure. You would know." Damon shrugged his shoulders.

"Not my fault. War got me away from my studies at that time."

Stefan shook his head. "I wasn't talking about that." Damon failed to hide his smugly expression behind a mask of innocence. "Obiously."

"Please Damon. It will be funny." A smile appeared on his face, when he saw Bonnie begging him with her eyes. He gave in.

"Sure why not. Jump in."

"Yay", Bonnie shouted and Elena and Meredith shared a nervous look. Bonnie climbed into the front seat beside Damon. She grinned at him. "What are you waiting for guys?"

**Flashback end**

* * *

><p>"The only one who will certainly laugh his ass of is Damon", Meredith said when they reached Bonnies door. Elena nodded. "Most certainly!"<p>

She stretched out her hand to knock. „Bonnie are you up." No reaction. Elena knocked again. Nothing. She looked at Meredith questionably. Meredith grabbed the door knob. „Bonnie we are coming in." She opened the door a few inches. "Bonnie?" Both peered into the room. No Bonnie. The room was empty. „She's not here", Meredith needlessly pointed out. She glanced to the bed. The sheets weren't even used. „She hadn't been here the whole night." Elena stared at her in shock. "But where is she. No one brought her home yesterday".

Meredith looked out of the window. It was late in the morning and there wasn't a bigger sleepyhead then Bonnie. So where can she be? Meredith and Elena left the room and closed the door. "Maybe she went home alone. We should call her", Elena suggested. Meredith shook her head. „Maybe we should search for Damon, he was the last one who saw her." Elena peeked along the corridor. There was this feeling again, which she wasn't able to ignore. "Alright", she said.

They head around the corner and stopped in front of Damon's room. Elena was just about to touch the door knob, when Meredith grabbed her arm. "Wait, we should knock first." She was serious. It wasn't alone for the commandant of privacy. Damon could appear within seconds in front of them. They would rather prevent a heart attack. Elena blushed a little and nodded. She knocked against the door. Both waited. No answer. She knocked twice. „Let sleeping dogs lie", Meredith commented. „Shhh…this was your idea", Elena hissed. Elena opened the door an inch and peered inside.

Pale light sneaked througt the curtains. Everything was treacherously quiet. Elena slowly opened the door a little bit more.

There was a small pink blouse lying on the floor together with other various clothing pieces and a BH.

That was odd. Elena tried to remember. She was actually pretty sure, that Damon hadn't been with another girl except Bonnie yesterday.

Elena lifted up her eyes to the bed and failed to hold back a little scream. She whirled around and shut the door pressing herself against it. "Elena are you ok?" Elena turned her face towards her. Never in her lifetime had Meredith seen her friend blush like this. "Get away from that door", she commanded. Elena shook her head pleading her with her eyes. "Elena!" Meredith pushed her away and peered into the room as well. "Oh my…"

* * *

><p>Reviews would be great :))<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"What`s going on?" The two girls jumped by the sound of the voice. Both turned around. Stefan came towards them an amused look plastered on his face. Elena was about to answer, but end up throwing her arms in the air turning to Meredith for help. "Elena are you alright." Elena managed the impossible and blushed even more.

Stefan narrowed his eyes. "Meredith what did you do to her?" He shot a quick glance at Meredith and realized that in contrary to Elena Meredith was as white as a wall.

Meredith swallowed before she dared looking into his face. "The question is not what _I_ did", she replied monotonous.

She just stepped aside from the door. "See for youself ." Stefan stuck his head through the small door gap. "Dante's Inferno," he gasped.

Right before his eyes where the two missing persons in bed together holding each other in a quite intimate embrace. The blanket had half slipped. Bonnie's head rested on Damon's chest, while Damon held her protectively in his arms. His head had fallen forward so that his lips touched her hair. Both seemed naked and slept peacefully.

A smile spred over Stefans face. "So, some things seem to never change at all", he murmured. He closed the door silently. "That's all you have to say", Meredith shouted with burning eyes. "Your brother is jumping in bed with my best friend and you have nothing to else to say." She seemed to fume.

"I tell you: There will be consequences."

"Maybe they did nothing like that", Elena considered, biting her tongue. Stefan raised a brow. Elena glared at him. „Don't dare saying a word."

Stefan just smirked and graped her hand. "Just wait until one of them wake up", he whispered in her ear. Meredith lifted her arms up high clearly frustrated. "That's too much. First my drunken fiancé and then my best friend having a one night stand with a vampire. Worst of all, with _your _brother."

Meredith pointed her finger in Stefan's chest. She sighted heavenly. "I cannot do this. Guys you find me upstairs." With that she was gone.

Stefan watched as she took off, before turning to Elena. Her face made him laugh. He was sure his brother would have killed to see it. Stefan put an arm around her and dragged her away from the door. "You seem to be quite shocked. Do I have to be worried?"

Elena looked up. „What are talking about. Of course i am shocked, but Bonnie shocked me the worst. I normally expect such a thing coming from your brother alone." Suddenly Stefan whirled her around and pressed her against the wall. "I find it quite unfair. They are allowed to sleep in and we aren't?" "Elena looked at him surprised.

"What are you..." He silenced her with a kiss. "We have to catch that up, dont you think?" Elena leaned against him and laughed. "I just didn't expect that." Stefan narrowed his eyes. „What, that we…." „No", Elena assured him.

„I mean Bonnie and Damon."

"Oh."

Stefan seem to think for a moment. "No", answered finally. "I am not surprised at all." Elena punched him. "Be serious !"

Stefan sighted. „I know my brother my love. I know he is a womanizer...for god's sake, but I am also sure, that he would never hurt her. It actually appears to me, that our little redhead had wrapped him around her little finger."

He smirked.

"And we all know that she secretly writes Mrs. Damon Salvatore in every Book of hers.

„Hey, i promised i won't tell anything."

Stefan just shrugged his shoulders.

Elena stared at her feet. "That's so typical of him. The seducement of innocent girls.

„Completly drunk innocent girls", Stefan corrected.

She looked at him knowingly

"Oh, I bet that was all his fault as well."

Stefan grinned amused.

"From what I am sure, there are always two persons to declare guilty.

Elena looked skeptical. "Since when are you defending your brother", she asked her arms folded.

Stefan kissed her again. „Since we stopped ripping each other's throat out. Come on, we better be upstairs, before we catch Bonnie in an impossible attempt to creep out of the room."

The others lifted their heads when Stefan and Elena came back. Matt narrowed his eyes. "What happened to you guys", he asked suspiciously. Elena still failed to blush and Stefan still couldn't get rid of his grin. But they sat down without a word.

Matt turned around to face Meredith, but she was avoiding everyone.

"Is there something I need to know", Matt asked.

Stefan just shook his head, wearing an innocent look. Matt didn't buy it. "Oh, come on", he begged.

"Is Bonnie having a hangover or do you catch Damon wearing woman's clothes. What is it?"

The others just try to look away.

"Hey Guys?"

Meredith shot him a glare. "Just shut up Matt."

* * *

><p>Poor Matt... ;)<p>

So who wants to see Bonnie trying to creep out of the room?


End file.
